Dawn of The Sand Clans
Prolouge Ancient egypt is not as it seems. Twolegs are all wrong about egypt. The pyramids were not tombs, as they seem, but were the homes for the cats the egyptions used to see as gods. As the Nile River passed through the bottom, it created electricity and the pyramids glowed, creating light for the cats who didnt have good night vision. Another thing, there were no slaves. they were all happy to work for the cat gods, and they all had electricity. they had light blubs in their homes, for they were terribly afraid of the dark, for if it was dark, the evil cat lords would come and punish them. This was where the clans would start. They would create civilization alongside the twolegs, and GrainClan, RockClan, LifeClan, and WaterClan, the first four clans, would blossom here with the egyptions. The Evil Cat Spirits afterlife was a place called Dark Dune, which could be visited by Medicine cats and the occasional leader. They only went to the Dark Dune to keep the line in between Them and GlowClan, the afterlife for god cat spirits. To visit GlowClan, The cats would have to climb to the top of their Pyramid and touch their noses to the very tip, where there was a glow cube. Instead of 'star', the leader's name ended with 'Nile' for the river that fed them. Instead of 'paw' for apprentices, they were called, 'stone'. but kits were the same. Light was good, dark was bad. That was a huge code of the cats, and that was why the pyramids glowed and the lights were on all the time. If so much as a shadow fell upon a cat, that cat was doomed. This trait was lost as the development of the clans went on. First was these clans, then they traveled to Mesopotamia and Settled on the Tigris River for awhile, known as TigrisClan, SplashClan, MudClan, and IslandClan. Their afterlives were the Riverfloors (Bad cats) and the Riverskies (good Cats). then they headed WAY farther to the left(? I belive?) and settled on the border of Britan, known as Silverclan, FeatherClan, RedClan, and RavenClan. (I'm borrowing your Clans, Rain, not stealing them, i'm saying your clans were ancient clans) And their afterlives were GalaxyClan (good) and WildClan (bad). Lastly, into a forest (the original forest) in Britan and they became LionClan, TigerClan, LeopardClan, and PantherClan. then one PantherClan cat had kits, who founded the last four clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. But enough talk, this was about the dawn of the first Clans. Known as the Sand Clans. Oh, did I forget to mention, long ago, the cats could speak human? chapter 1: Godnile A small kitten opened his eyes. He was balancing on the air, floating high up, above the tip of the biggest pyramid he'd ever seen. He could see other three pyramids with other kits floating above them. "what-?" he exliamed. there was tortiseshell she-cat behind him, floating in the air with light glowing through her pelt. "Your name is Godnile." the she-cat meowed. "I am from GlowClan, the afterlife. I wish for you to remember a few things. Tell the humans to build four pyramids, one for each of your littermates. remeber You must lead Life, but beware of the dark and stay away from the dunes. Light is good, but dark is bad." "O-ok." Godnile meowed, confused. "good, those are your littermates." she meowed, pointing her tail to the other three kits far away. "Lilynile, Brightnile, and Feathernile." Then Godnile suddenly felt his littermates closer. they wer confused, too. they were only a tail-length away. Then they were floating high above the Nile river. "Remember, you are gods." the she-cat whispered, then they were plummeting towards the river. the four kits fell into the river, the water hurting more than if they had fallen into broken glass. Chapter 2 At the shore of the river, twolegs were sitting around somethign that resembled a fountain, but without water. There were mounds of sand around it with small cushins full of duck feathers on top of them. the twolegs were sitting on the mounds, leaning on the wall of the 'fountain' and talking. Inside the 'fountain' was another twoleg, who was passing out alcholic beverages to the twolegs, mostly men, in exchange for small coins. In present terms, it was an old-fashioned outside bar. "Haha, how's that wife of yours, Thothakenten?" chuckled a particularly drunk man. He was asking this of Thothakenten, who was only drinking water. He was only drinking water as he had a feeling something important was going to happen today, and he wanted to be sober for it. "She just gave birth to a heathly son, as you well know, Horusaten." snapped Thothakenten. "And I have you know Isis has bene watching over my son. The gods have given him the name of Reaken." "what was that?"Horusaten asked, holding a hand around his ear. "I said his name is Reaken!" Thothakenten snapped again. "No, I heard a splash fromt eh Nile!" said the intocicated man, then passed out. "I doubt the god approve of alchol when it is not for releigous practices." Thothakenten sighed. However, he happened to gaze across the river as two more splashes came. He saw three small figures splash into the river, and four little heads bobbing int he rushing waters. "Hey, there's soemthing out there!" shouted one man, looking up from his board game. this is what Thothakenten had been hoping for. The god had sent some strange figures from teh sky, possibly the gods themselves falling from the skies. He threw his cup of water on the ground and jumped into teh nearby river. He swam strongly until he found the four small fuzzy creatures in the river. He hugged them to his chest with one arm, with the other he swam back to shore. the four fuzzy things were so odd, no one had ever seen them before. they had seen similar creatures, like cats, only all their cats were hairless and pink, but these cats wer fuzzy and colored. "These must be gods fallen from the sky!" exclaimed the bartender. One god-cat coughed out some water and mumbled in his sleep, "We are gods..." Chapter 3 "It speaks our language!" exclaimed Thothakenten. Category:Fanfic Category:Warrior Cat Fanfic